


Doctor Who: The fate of the forest

by TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Love, Nine-Rose, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986/pseuds/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986
Summary: Due to a terrible event in the past, the life of a young woman is not as it should be. Inmates of exclusion and prejudice, however, are always someone who thinks differently ... and thus may become the most important person in life.





	Doctor Who: The fate of the forest

**Author's Note:**

> And once again a little one shot of me.
> 
> As always I wish a lot of fun.
> 
> Allons-y!

Doctor Who: The fate of the forest

Mainly it plays from the year 2005.

London/England/Europe.

Once, when the summers were strangely hot in England and some forest fires broke out, a little girl ignored her parents' warning and ran deeper and deeper into the forest, whose trees had long since caught fire.

It was already hot from the temperatures, but the little girl did not realize this until it was too late.

Surrounded by smoke, while the animals of the forest fled from danger and yet could find no protection, she was finally trapped.

The smoke bit her lungs. She tried to call for her parents, but only a cough escaped her throat. Carrying the knowledge that this was the end of her, she sank to the ground, waiting for the flames to come closer and closer.

The powerlessness reached them before.

And so a little girl died because she ignored the warnings of his parents.

And maybe not?

Years later, when the terrible forest fire was only a distant memory, a young woman lived in a wooden hut on the edge of the forest, whose life since the fateful day was no longer the same.

She rarely dared to go to the city, and only because she naturally had to fill up her food supplies.

Today was another day where she had to leave.

„See, there comes the monster again.“

These were the first words she always heard when entering the market. That she is a monster and not a human. All the people gave up with her because she bought her goods. But she had never asked anyone where she had all the money from, because they all just wanted to get rid of them as quickly as possible.

Quickly she did her shopping and then headed back to her home. Where nobody could see it, she would cry.

„Attention!“

She heard the voice before it happened. She ran into someone and was already preparing to be called a monster here as well.

„You should be more careful“, the male voice spoke again. „And now look at me please.“

„I can not“, she whispered, „otherwise you would run away.“  
„You do not know that. Say, what's your name?“  
„Rose. My parents called me that.“  
„Rose? A beautiful name that can not even hide your beauty no matter what the others say. Yes, Rose, I have watched everything since you entered the market.“

She looked up now and discovered the blue eyes that you have ever encountered in life. And yet ... He was guaranteed to be like the others. He would judge her without knowing her.

„Come with me, Rose“, he begged, "I'm not going to let you have to suffer anymore for what you do not do."

She put her hand in the him. Still anxious, but still hoping that everything could get better from now on.

For the next few weeks she lived with him. He had introduced himself only by his first name and this was James. She loved that name. Well, it was not a special name, but she liked him just about him.

„I do not see a monster,“, he had told her not so long ago, „I see a human, a human with more hearts than all the others.“

„How can you like me? My whole body is burned, only my face has not been damaged.“

He just smiled but did not answer her.

Now that she was sitting in the living room of his house, she thought about what would happen if he did not come back. He sometimes was not there for days and of course she was afraid that he would leave her alone.

But again and again he came back with a smile on his face and hugged her.

He was almost 22 years older than her, but he was also her best friend. No, not just her best friend. He was the man she had fallen in love with. But she could not tell him that.

„I want to show you something on the weekend.“  
„You do not have to do that.“  
„I want it. And maybe you will like it too. Please, Rose, do not refuse.“  
„Do I have another choice?“

He smiled. And she could not help the butterflies spreading in her stomach.

The day of her journey came.  
„Is it very far?“  
„That depends on how you feel about it, my beautiful Rose.“  
She blushed and lowered her eyes. He always called her name in such a special way as if he were something precious to protect.

„James?“, She asked him as they stood outside and the sun was shining on them.  
„Do not Cry. You will not cry now, will you?“  
„How can I not? You are, besides my parents of course, the only person who does not condemn me. So why should not I cry?“

„Because you should not cry for that. Of course it is not wrong to cry, it can sometimes be very liberating, but not because of it. Rose, you are the most beautiful person I have ever met. You have a heart, more than so many others and that's exactly why I fell in love with you.“

She wanted to tell him that she felt the same way, but she could not. They would also judge him. For letting himself in with the "monster".

When she wanted to leave, back to the hut on the edge of the forest, he suddenly held her back. He was so close to her now, his hands on her cheeks, his thumbs brushing away her tears.  
„Rose Marion Tyler, for me you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met in my life. I do not care what others think. And you should feel the same way. I would like to spend the rest of the time with you, which remains to us. And let's be honest, I'm not exactly the type after the women break.“

Now she had to giggle slightly.

She noticed too late what he was doing when she felt his lips on hers. It was just a touch and she drew back immediately, red with embarrassment.

„I... I've never kissed anyone before“, she admitted, smiling only.  
„That's very good, my beautiful Rose, because for many years I want to be the only person who does this.“

And so they sealed their new, now deeper relationship with a kiss.

James did everything to protect her. He took it that they were alone in the cinema because the other visitors refused to sit in a hall with the "monster". He did not mind showing up with her on the market and in stores. And least of all did he mind when his girlfriend was pregnant with her daughter.

„Ah, so the monster can breed?“  
„Yes, she can“, James had mentioned, „she probably has more experience in it now than you'll ever have. And now excuse me, my girlfriend and I have to go to another examination.“

Luckily they had found a doctor who did not care much about where his patients came from. It was only important to help him.

„Well, the little one is fine.“  
„Thank you. To hear this is just fantastic. But will not Rose be hurt at birth because of her injuries?“

She laughed in the background, reminding him that she would have her one way or another. Whether with or without burns from the past. He hit his forehead with his hand.

„Oh, that could have happened to anyone. Besides, I'm not looking forward to the pain, but to the birth of our daughter.“

James smiled. He could not say how happy he was.

And so the months went by and James and Rose were now engaged. They were in no hurry to marry, but the first step was already done.

It was the middle of the night when she woke him up. He looked up, sleepy.  
„I do not think it would be a good idea to go to the hospital on my own.“

Immediately he had jumped up and had dressed in so few seconds that he would get a gold medal for it. But now it was not about it.

They were in the hospital pretty fast and were already calling for someone.  
„Always nice with the peace. First we will be your wife...“  
„Fiancee“, James corrected.  
„Bring fiancee into the room. Of course you can be there.“

Of course he would not miss that.

The next hours were the longest for Rose. Anyway, it felt like that. But there was nothing like the feeling of being able to hold your child in your arms, whether your own or an adopted one.

And James could not say how proud he was.

At some point, when there was a bad forest fire on the outskirts of London, a little girl was supposed to die in the flames. But she survived and grew well protected by her parents all those years. But when she was 18 years old, both died and she stayed alone. Since nobody wanted to rent a "monster" an apartment, she withdrew more and more.

There was no one left to protect her from all this.

Until now. No matter how much the forest suffered at the time, it somehow did not allow a little girl to die in the flames.

The end.


End file.
